


Like A Pornstar

by welcometotheclubhoe



Series: Attack on Titan Drabbles (18+) [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Drabble, F/M, Face-Fucking, Office Blow Jobs, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29969499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welcometotheclubhoe/pseuds/welcometotheclubhoe
Summary: all he thinks about it ruining his pretty little assistant.
Relationships: Zeke Yeager & Reader, Zeke Yeager/Reader, Zeke Yeager/You
Series: Attack on Titan Drabbles (18+) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194017
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Like A Pornstar

**Author's Note:**

> zeke is the bastard of all bastards. + i’m realising i keep using kehlani’s songs w my fics lmfao, honestly when i listen to her music i feel so inspired and you can’t deny how good this album is—
> 
> can i - kehlani.

Zeke was obsessed with you. His pretty assistant. You’ve always been so hands on for him, following his words like a little puppy desperate to please your master. 

Oh, how he loved it when you walked into his office this morning with your form fitting pencil skirt and those beautiful, bright eyes. Eyes that practically swam with curiosity and excitement. He wanted to make a mess of you, to ruin your put together appearance and reduce you to putty in his hands. And you would do anything to make him proud. 

Zeke’s freshly lit cigarette hangs loosely between his lips. He leans back against his desk, paying no mind to the paperwork and documents strewn across the surface. All he’s thinking about is committing this sight to memory. “Unbutton your shirt, sweetheart. I want to see your pretty tits.” 

On your knees in front of him, you do as he says without complaint. You’re purposeful in your movements but your mind is running miles a minute - with the way he’s looking down at you, it’s becoming harder and harder to focus on anything but him. You place your hands on his slim hips, biting your bottom lip as Zeke reaches down to touch your bare chest. “Mmm, good girl,” he hums. 

Impatience urges your fingers to unbuckle his expensive belt and free his warm, heavy cock from the confinements of his slacks. Your mouth waters at the mere sight of him. Wrapping your fingers around his girth, you slowly pump the shaft and look up at him through your lashes.

“I’ve been so stressed lately,” the words leave his lips like honey, so slow and sweet and thick with arousal. “Dealing with incompetent bastards all day really takes it out of me. I’m so lucky to have you here. ‘Cause you wanna make daddy feel good, don’t you?” 

You’re quick to nod at his words. But he’s not about to make this easy for you - he never does. He engulfs your hand with his much larger one and guides his flushed dick to your lips. The salt of his pre-cum lingers on the tip of your tongue. “Use your words.” He says sternly, tapping the head against your lips with every syllable. 

Your thighs squeeze together with anticipation. “Yes daddy. I wanna make you feel good. I want you to use me— please.” Hearing you whine all desperate for him is definitely his favourite thing, he thinks. 

“Open your mouth.”

And you do. Nice and wide, so he can slide himself between your lips and rub along your wet tongue. You moan softly around him, your hands moving from his hips to the backs of his thighs. The thought of someone walking in lingers annoyingly in the back of your mind. She’s sleeping her way to the top, they’d all say, when all you really want is help your boss and fulfill your role as his assistant. His good little assistant. One who listens and nods and smiles, and lets him fuck you however he wants for relief at the end of a long, hard day. 

He thrusts into your mouth a little further with every leisurely push and pull. You run your tongue along the base of his shaft as he groans and calls you the prettiest names, praising your ability to help him unwind so easily. Until his hand is firmly planted on the back of your head, and he’s pulled you flush against his pelvis. You feel him brush against the back of your throat; tears well in your eyes but you will yourself not to push him away. 

“Ohhhhh, you’re so good, baby— just like that.” 

You gasp and choke for air as he finally releases his hold on you. You feel hot with a mix of embarrassment and arousal as he smirks down at you, reaching up to take a long drag of his cigarette. But his sweet words, his filthy promises for more — they make it all worth your while. 

You won’t be leaving his office anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> hey! :) i'm a lot more active on tumblr! - welcometotheclubhoe.


End file.
